


Daddy's Nicorette

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Animal Crossing References, Ares is a Mechanic, Ares is a Smoker, Ares is a Veteran, Bratty Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Men Crying, Past Aphrodite/Ares, Punishment, Spanking, Thanatos is a College Student, fighting & making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “Than, baby…” he reaches up to cup Thanatos’ cheek, brushing a few locks of white-blonde hair away from his face. “Did you steal Daddy’s gum?” He already knows the answer, of course. He certainly didn’t swallow it.“Mhmm.” Thanatos nods, sticking out his tongue to show the half-chewed wad of gum.“That’s cute, baby, but that was Daddy’s Nicorette.” And Ares’ cravings are no joke. He technically shouldn’t still be chewing two pieces within an hour eight weeks after trying to quit, but he hadn’t touched an actual cigarette in almost sixty days, so that was a win, right?Thanatos screws up his face and violently spits out the gum. It gets stuck in a tract of carpet near his boots.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Daddy's Nicorette

**Author's Note:**

> In which I take a stupid idea that I had about Thanatos stealing the gum out of Ares' mouth, only to find out that he actually took Ares' Nicorette, and make it into a full-blown fic because why not?

Ares is in hell. There is no other reasonable explanation for the fact that there’s a tow-truck driver unloading his ex-wife’s BMW, sans fender, right in-front of the garage doors he’d _just_ closed and locked less than five minutes ago. A BMW she’d purchased with the money from Ares’ _weighty_ child-support payments (he doesn’t have any concrete evidence of this, of course, aside from the fact that he _knows_ Aphrodite—and the fact that she makes twelve dollars an hour working part-time managing a grocery store). He spends a little less than a minute wondering if she’s okay—not for her sake, but for their son’s; there is certainly no love lost between them, but he wouldn’t wish the heartache of losing a parent on any child, least of all his own son—before his phone starts ringing.

He answers the phone, like a dumbass, and lo and behold, there’s Aphrodite. She feeds him some bullshit about how she’d pulled too far into a parking space at the mall and had gotten her fender stuck on the wheelstop. When she’d pulled out of the spot, she’d torn the fender clean off the car (he has to admit, the story adds up—he’s driven with her enough times to know that the state had no business giving her a license to operate a motor vehicle—but he’d also been married to her long enough to know that she lied as easily as she breathed… so it was kind of a toss-up).

The moral of the story is that he needs to block her goddamn number, because she’s demanding he have the car fixed by tomorrow morning, because she’s supposed to be driving Eros and a small group of his classmates to their school fieldtrip. And he has no good reason to deny her, save for the fact that he’d promised Thanatos that he’d be home early. And the fact that Aphrodite can’t be bothered to actually _pay_ him for his services. Not that he actually needs the money, of course… it’s just insulting that she feels entitled to take advantage of him like that.

…Not that her behavior is anything new. Aphrodite had always taken advantage of him—sometimes it was small things, like expecting he wouldn’t charge his wife, and later, the mother of his child, for mechanic services. Other times, it was inviting other men to warm her bed whilst Ares was deployed.

So, yes. Ares is in hell. And to make matters worse, he has all the parts he needs to actually fix her damn car.

So, he unlocks the garage and sets about gathering the necessary tools, half-listening as Aphrodite continues to blather on about nothing and fighting the urge to just end the damn call. He needs to tell Thanatos that he’s going to be late, in case his boy had gotten any ideas about trying to make dinner. He kind of hopes that he hadn’t… the last time Thanatos had tried to cook, he’d nearly set their entire kitchen ablaze with a goddamned grease fire. But Thanatos had a thing about spending Ares’ money, despite Ares telling him over and over again that he’d rather he spend $50 to order out than die trying to make something that ultimately turned out to be inedible. His boy has many talents—cooking is definitely not one of them.

By the time Aphrodite finally lets him off the line, he’s craving a cigarette something fierce. But he can’t actually smoke one, despite the fact that there’s an unopen pack sitting in the top drawer of his desk back in the office. Thanatos will smell the smoke on him and throw a royal bitch fit, and he’s _so_ not in the mood.

Nicorette it is, then.

Ares has just gotten the car set up on the pneumatic lift when he deems himself calm enough to call Thanatos. He almost immediately regrets his decision when, not two minutes into the phone call, Thanatos is already bitching, _“What do you mean you’re not coming home? You promised you’d be back by five-thirty.”_

“Yeah, well… I need to make sure that Aphro’s car is drivable, baby. It won’t take long. I should be back by…” Ares looks at the clock, “eight, maybe? I definitely won’t be later than ten.”

Thanatos is silent for a long moment, before hissing, _“It’s always fucking Aphrodite. Aphrodite this, Aphrodite that. You’ve been broken up for_ years _, and she_ still _has you wrapped around her little finger.”_

Ares chomps on his gum, irritation causing beads of sweat to form along his brow. “That’s what happens when you have kids. I’m never going to be able to get rid of her, not if I want to have any sort of relationship with my son.” He says. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

_“Don’t bother.”_ He can almost hear the way that his boy is pouting. He’s _really_ going to be in for it tonight. _“Since you’re so desperate to please Aphrodite, why don’t you go home to_ her _tonight? See if she has anymore menial tasks for you to perform. Maybe, if you do a_ really good job _, she’ll let you warm her bed for the night.”_

Ares frowns—that’s not fair. “Than, baby, you _know_ it’s not like that—” His words fall on deaf ears, though. Thanatos has already ended the call.

He has three and a half hours to stew on it. Never once did he contemplate taking Thanatos up on his anger-induced suggestion, but he did, briefly, consider spending the night in his car. And he probably would have, had it not been for the fact that the temperature was set to drop below freezing overnight. Angry as he is, he’s not too keen on the idea of freezing to death… and so he finds himself standing outside of his apartment, chomping on a fresh piece of Nicorette, wondering if there is any point in attempting to salvage this night. At this point, he’d consider it a win if Thanatos allowed him to sleep in their bed. Hell—he’s so tired that he doesn’t know if he’ll make it that far. He may just fall asleep in the bath and have to hope and pray that Thanatos doesn’t let him drown…

Needless to say, he’s _very_ surprised when he finally opens the door to their shared apartment to find Thanatos drinking one of his disgusting detox smoothies (he’ll never understand how his boy can just… _drink_ raw beets—he doesn’t care _how_ healthy he claims it is, that shit is just plain _gross_ ) while playing Animal Crossing on his Nintendo Switch. He’s on the phone with Zagreus, chatting about the hay bale bed that Punchy had made for and gifted to him, completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that Ares had come home—

Until Ares shuts the door and drops his car keys on the table, and Thanatos is up so fast that he nearly shatters his fancy mason jar full of blood-smoothie. Within seconds, he has an armful of boyfriend, who is all-too-happy to supply the welcome back kiss Ares absolutely had not been expecting.

It’s only when Thanatos pulls away, a devilish little smile on his lips, that Ares realizes his gum is missing.

“Than, baby…” he reaches up to cup Thanatos’ cheek, brushing a few locks of white-blonde hair away from his face. “Did you steal Daddy’s gum?” He already knows the answer, of course. He certainly didn’t swallow it.

“Mhmm.” Thanatos nods, sticking out his tongue to show the half-chewed wad of gum.

“That’s cute, baby, but that was Daddy’s Nicorette.” And Ares’ cravings are no joke. He technically shouldn’t still be chewing two pieces within an hour eight weeks after trying to quit, but he hadn’t touched an actual cigarette in almost sixty days, so that was a win, right?

Thanatos screws up his face and violently spits out the gum. It gets stuck in a tract of carpet near his boots.

And really… it shouldn’t be the end of the world. He can just use another piece. But the box had cost him almost fifty dollars, and if he couldn’t get his goddamn cravings under control, he’d have to purchase _another_ box before the end of the week. That being said, it wouldn’t be so hard for Thanatos to slip the piece of gum back into his mouth and be done with it. Thanatos starts to wander off to rinse his mouth out with cold water, while Ares stares at the wasted piece of gum on the ground. And then—

He curls his hand around Thanatos’ wrist, squeezing just a hair too hard. Thanatos frowns, “Daddy?”

“You’ve been a very naughty boy.” Ares snarls. A shiver chases down Thanatos’ spine, “And you need to be punished.” He starts to make his way toward their bedroom, Thanatos stumbling along behind him. He doesn’t even notice when he squishes the ruined piece of gum into their carpet.

“Wait, _what_? I… no, I haven’t done anything wrong.” Thanatos huffs, digging in his heels. “Don’t tell me that you’re still pissed about the Aphrodite thing. You _know_ that she walks all over you—”

“I _know_ that you don’t have any fucking idea what you’re talking about!” He snaps, “You’re being a needy little bitch, throwing a tantrum the second that things don’t go your way.”

“I…” Thanatos’ mouth snaps closed when he sees the righteous fury reflected in Ares’ eyes.

Once inside their room, Ares leads Thanatos forward to lay face-down on the bed. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Thanatos’ sweatpants, he tugs them down just far enough to reveal his boy’s pert little ass. Thanatos mewls, his white-blond hair tumbling down in front of his eyes as he attempts to look over his shoulder to see what it is that Ares is doing. Ares’ teeth sink into the flesh of his cheek, that annoying, not so little urge returning—he wonders, for a moment, why he’s trying so hard to break his nasty little habit when his boy can’t even appreciate how hard he’s trying. If he were feeling particularly cruel, he could light up right here and make Thanatos watch him throw almost two months of hard work down the drain.

But he’s angry, not vindictive. He knows that Thanatos wants him to quit so that they can be together for as long as possible—Thanatos already finds the fact that there are eleven—almost twelve—years between them to be particularly upsetting (not to mention the fact that Ares’ son, Eros, was a little less than half Thanatos’ age), he doesn’t want Ares to shorten the time they have together even more by smoking. So, he chomps down on the inside of his mouth and focuses his attention on the glorious display of flesh laid out before him.

“How many do you think that you’ve earned?” He asks, smoothing a hand over the generous curve of Thanatos’ bottom. Thanatos sniffles and doesn’t answer, burying his face further into his pillow. Ares delivers a sharp warning swat that has him keening and sliding up the bed, “I’m being nice and asking for your input. I won’t ask again.”

“B-But I didn’t do anything…” Thanatos mumbles underneath his breath, likely thinking that Ares couldn’t hear. Ares lands another open-handed swat on Thanatos’ ass, this time to the tender curve where cheek meets thigh.

“What was that now? I didn’t quite hear you.” The sharp edge to his voice is an unspoken dare for his boy to repeat himself. He’s not above leaving his boy high and dry, unable to cum and unable to ignore the heat in his bottom.

Thanatos swallows hard, “I… Fifteen?” He offers meekly.

Ares considers the offer. Thanatos will usually go for anywhere between twenty to twenty-five, so he cannot help but feel like fifteen is low-balling it, just a bit. On the other hand… he doesn’t want his anger to impact the fairness of the punishment. With that in mind, he offers Thanatos’ left cheek a light tap—he’s made his decision.

“Seventeen. And you’re going to count for me.”

It’s non-negotiable, so he doesn’t wait for Thanatos to agree before bringing his hand back and landing an open-palmed swat on the tender curve of Thanatos’ ass, just a few inches below the younger man’s tailbone. Thanatos _wails_ , his back arching as his hips cock forward, his bare cock rubbing against their soft duvet. It takes him a moment to be able to force his tongue to cooperate long enough to call out ‘one’ just the way that Ares likes. His entire body trembles as his fingers twist their blanket into knots—

The next three swats come in quick succession, the muscles in Ares’ biceps jumping as he brings his arm back and drops his palm down with a thunderous _crack_. Thanatos’ skin blooms a lovely red beneath his hand, the tender skin already showing early signs of bruising… Now, whenever Thanatos sits down that week, he’ll be able to look back on this and remember exactly where his insolent little mouth had gotten him. Ares does his best to provide for him, to give him a good life while he finishes his undergraduate degree. He can’t give him everything—not with Aphrodite bleeding him dry with child support and alimony, but he _can_ do his best to make him comfortable and happy—and to give him the world (within reason).

Thanatos didn’t need to know how close he’d come to being late on the rent just to buy him that Switch.

He brings his hand down again—Thanatos winces and shudders, his voice cracking as he calls out a weak ‘ten’. Ares is well-aware of the fact that he’s lucky someone like Thanatos even gives him the time of day, let alone willingly crawls into bed at his side. The other men in his shop like to joke that he ought to put a ring on it before Thanatos wises up to the fact that there are other, better fish in the sea and moves on. Ares usually shuts that shit down fast—he’d been married once, and everyone knew how that’d ended. He’d learned his lesson the first time, and wasn’t looking for a repeat performance. Not that he thought that Thanatos was the type to run around on him behind his back or anything like that, but…

Well… ten years with Aphrodite would jade even the most optimistic of men.

He pauses just before the fifteenth swat, his eyes catching something on Thanatos’ fingers.

“Than?” He grabs the smaller man’s wrist, careful to avoid the beginnings of a bruise where he’d grabbed him earlier. He twists Thanatos around and drags him back onto his lap, the younger splaying out drunkenly. His cock gives a weak twitch as it oozes thick beads of pearly white pre. “Than, baby, are you bleeding?”

The panic in Ares’ tone does not seem to break through Than’s haze, “Am I wha…?” He blinks slowly, a few tears spilling down his ruddy cheeks. Ares shifts slightly, and he winces when the new position puts too much pressure on his aching bottom—

“Your hand, Thanatos. What happened to your _hand_?” He places it in front of Thanatos’ face so that he can see the dark red residue on his fingers. Thanatos stares for a minute, before chuckling.

“That’s from the smoothie, Daddy!” He flashes a tired smile, using the heel of his palm to rub at his tired eyes.

“The… smoothie…?” And then he remembers that god-awful beet drink Thanatos had been sipping on when he’d first arrived home. The inside of his mouth was even stained with the remnants of the juice.

“Mhmm. No blood.” If there’s a hint of pride in his voice, it’s because that hasn’t always been the case. And then, he decides to push the envelope, just a bit, “Can we be done with the punishment now, Daddy? I’m sorry I was such a brat. I shouldn’t have—”

Ares presses a finger to his lips, “Shh… This one is on Daddy, m’kay? I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” He says, “I’ll talk to Aphro tomorrow, alright? Set some ground rules moving forward.”

Thanatos’ eyes widen, “B-But aren’t you worried that she’ll—”

He shakes his head, “We’ll cross that bridge if and when we come to it, okay? For now… just know that Daddy is going to take care of it, okay? Nothing and no-one is more important to me than you.” He pauses. “Well, except Eros. But I think that that’s fair.”

“More than…” Thanatos concedes easily.

For a moment, Ares simply cuddles his boy, allowing the steady beat of Thanatos’ heart to calm the erratic _thump-thump-thump_ of his own. It’s only once he’s relatively calm that he realizes Thanatos’ cock is still achingly hard, a steady stream of pre oozing from his slit as he nuzzles into the side of Ares’ neck. With some difficultly, he manages to keep most of the pressure off of Thanatos taut little ass as he bends forward to grab their lube out of the bedside table. It takes some work to pop the cap off of the bottle whilst Thanatos is clinging to him like an extra limb, but he manages to make it work. Clear, viscous liquid drips from his fingers as he gently probes between Thanatos’ cheeks, earning a sharp _hiss_ whenever he poked or prodded at someplace particularly tender.

Thanatos is usually sensitive, but with his cheeks aflame like this, even the tiniest caress has tears brewing in the corners of his eyes as he struggles to decide whether he ought to buck into or away from the offending sensation. Ordinarily, Thanatos doesn’t mind a bit of pain and overstimulation… but after the scare that Ares had just had, he has something a little different in mind than their usual post-punishment romp. With his new objective in mind, he slides two fingers into Thanatos’ quivering hole, careful to avoid touching anything too terribly sensitive.

Thanatos scrunches up his face, sniffling. “Hgnn… _Daddy_.”

“Just relax baby.” Ares runs a soothing hand up and down the length of Thanatos’ back as he begins to work the fingers apart ever so slowly.

Thanatos is always a little loose for him, which honestly just makes prepping him all the easier. The smaller man gasps and shudders as he works his slick fingers in and out, his knuckles occasionally grazing against heated flesh… by the time he has three fingers inside of him, Thanatos has already had a weak orgasm, thick stripes of white making a mess of Ares’ already oil-covered work shirt. And then he’s removing his fingers and shifting Thanatos ever so slightly to sink down onto his cock…

Thanatos shivers, his eyelids fluttering closed as he rests his head on Ares’ shoulder and begins to tentatively rock his hips. Ares stops him almost immediately with a firm but gentle hand on his hips and a subtle shake of the head. “Daddy’s good boy is going to warm his cock _all night long_. Keep it nice and safe for him while we sleep.”

Golden brown eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Unless you know of another good boy who’d like to warm Daddy’s cock?” Ares prompts when Thanatos is a little too slow to respond. Thanatos shakes his head fervently, locking his legs around Ares’ waist to hold their bodies flush together. Ares snorts, “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost), where you'll find more of these... "gems" XD


End file.
